nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Gold Fever
Disney Heroes Episode: Gold Fever Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible leads the girls and Aladdin on a treasure adventure for the Gold Suns but Broly is planning to get the treasure by attacking the island and sinking it, plus Elastigirl gets Gold Fever The Episode Act 1 Our Heroes including Aladdin, Jasmine, Sadira and Casiem flew on the airplane heading for a large volcanic island with a temple where the Gold treasure is waiting, then Elastigirl starts to have 'Gold Fever' Quotes (First lines of the Episode) Elastigirl: 'Could you tell Nani to hurry, I have been waiting for this moment to get the treasure of the Gold Stars' (Her hands start to itch) Aladdin: 'I never saw her being this tense' Violet: 'My Mom has Gold Fever, she itches for Wealth so much' Ann Possible: 'We'll land on the river near the Waterfall' Elastigirl: 'Are you sure you want to come with us, Sadira?' Sadira: 'I think this hike to the Temple could be educational' Kim Possible: 'Now remember Trudy. While we're gone, you and Penny get the Airplane floating' Trudy Proud: 'This repair won't be a problem' (Our Heroes enter the large Temple and came to a opened arena with huge Gold Coins with a star) Kim Possible: 'I have never saw this Gold Coin being very big' Elastigirl: 'It weights 2.3 Tons each and it's worth more than Forth Knox' Casiem: 'So how can we get down from here?' Aladdin: 'I think we should bounce on the coin, it'll go down easy' Jasmine: 'I give up (They hop on the large coin and bounce on it, but then it begins to rumble) Is it me or the earthquake?' Violet: 'The coin is going down!' Ann Possible: 'Everybody hold on tight, this is gonna be scary!' (They came to the Palace made of Gold) Elastigirl: 'Wow, inside of this palace. There's Gold worth more than Billions, I can build the Statue of Liberty out of gold' (hiccup) Nani: 'oh-no, the Gold Fever is getting worst' Aladdin: 'That's why we must keep our heads' (The Heroes enter a room in the center and see a few skeletons with a warning sign) Nani: 'Those people from the 1970's came here trying to get the Gold but fell to their doom by Gold Fever. So you better be carful, Helen Parr. Or you'll end up like them' Elastigirl: 'Not to worry (Hiccup) I can handle it. Ok Kids, you want to see what's behind the 4 doors?' Violet, Kim Possible, Joss Possible & Amy Rose: (Agreeing) (They enter the 1st door and see a large pile of Gold Dust) Elastigirl: 'There's a lot of Gold dust, I can make my own Beach in the southwest' Violet: 'I better take samples for something' (She puts some Gold Dust in her sampler) (Next, they enter the 2nd door and find a pile of Gold Nuggets) Elastigirl: 'There's a lot of Gold Nuggets, I can make a biggest Bank plus we're in 24-karat paradise' (Joss puts a few small Gold Nuggets in her pocket) (They enter the 3rd Door and see a huge pile of Gold Coins) Kim Possible: 'I have no idea they have so much gold coins, I better put most of it into my pockets (She fills both of her pockets with gold coins) Lilo: 'According to the warning sign, there's a person who got greed and all 4 doors opened up, the Star turns clockwise all the way and doom' Ann Possible: 'I have a bad feeling about this, Greed + Door Opening x Coin Star turning clockwise all the way = Destruction' Nani: 'That's it. If you become too greedy and open all 4 doors, you'll be doomed. This could mean...' Ann Possible, Nani, Lilo & Jasmine: 'It's a deathtrap!' Aladdin: 'We gotta stop Helen before its too late' (They rush for the others) Elastigirl: 'Come on, girls. This is the final door' (They pull the door) Aladdin: 'Stop! It's a trap' (But she opened the door and it shows Gold Bricks as the big Gold Star coin starts to turn clockwise for 1 move per minute) Elastigirl: 'Wow! With this Gold Bricks, I can build my Money Bin' (Ann collects 5 Gold Bricks and puts it into her backpack) (Then as the Gold Star coin moves to a quarter position, all 4 doors close and locked including the main entrance) Kim Possible: 'Great, we're trapped in here and we got 6 minutes before the place collapses' Violet: 'Our luck is about to run out because the deathtrap triggered a Volcano that will erupt and sink the entire island' Ann Possible: 'Then our only hope is to climb out, let's get outta here before=' Broly: (He shows up by gliding) 'Sorry to spoil your plans, but Venom sent me here to stop you so I can take all the Gold with me' Joss Possible: 'Broly, so Venom sent you to stop us' (The Heroes got sent into a large bucket) Broly: 'Now if you excuse me, you have a date with the gold lava and me with the Treasure' (He starts to lower it) Elastigirl: (Moans) 'I don't feel well, is it me getting cold or is the place hot?' Sadira: 'The chamber is 130 degrees, a human can't survive beyond 135' Nani: 'It's the final effect of Gold Fever' Elastigirl: 'I am seeing a pool of Gold Lava, It's amazing and there's a lot here!' Broly: 'What? (He pulls them up) I won't let you leave unless you give me it' (But then Goku, Vegeta & Piccolo shows up) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Looks like your treasure hunt ends here' Piccolo: 'The Island is going to sink and we must leave now' Broly: 'Not without the Gold Star treasure' Elastigirl: 'No, I solve the riddle and found this island. The gold is mine' Broly: 'You got until the count of 3 to empty your pockets. 1...2...' Ann Possible: 'All right then, you want Gold? (She pulls out a handful of Gold Dust) TAKE IT! (She tosses it at Broly's eyes and attacks with Vegeta & Aladdin) (The Gold Star coin reached the last quarter and the floor starts to collapses) Casiem: 'Aladdin, we must go now' Aladdin: 'Can we call it a truce?' Broly: 'Truce' (They both got on the edge on time but he Coin Star turns again as the walls start to move) Kim Possible: 'We got 1 minute before the Volcano explodes!' Elastigirl: 'I'm not leaving without the Gold and that's final!' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'What's more important? Being a Rich warrior or a Dead Hero?!' Elastigirl: (Gasp)! 'Great flexible yoga, you're right (They start climbing by vines) I don't believe it, my Gold Fever is cured' (They got to the top of the Palace) Broly: 'You win this match, but I'll leave you to your demise. Farewell! (He teleports) (The Gold Star completes its Clockwise and all large Gold Star Coins fire energy beams at the volcano, then it explodes lava geysers around the island) (The large Airplane arrives on time as the palace sinks into the lava) Ann Possible: 'Now let's get out of here before we're blown to pieces' (The gold liquid hits the Airplane, but it escapes on time as the island sinks) Violet: 'Everyone, come look at the airplane. It has a makeover' Nani: 'It became a dipped Ice Cream style, as a special gift' (Last lines of the Episode) Elastigirl: 'Now I can take a rest after this adventure' Aladdin: 'I heard that there's Gold Nuggets somewhere in the South China Sea' Violet: 'I think my Mom had enough fun= (Hiccup) Did you day Gold?' Nani: 'Here we go again' Ann Possible: 'I learn something, if you can't stand the gold fever, get out of the bank' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Gold Dust.jpg|Gold Dust Gold Bricks.jpg|Gold Bricks Gold Nuggets.jpg|Gold Nuggets Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork